Possessions
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: Shuuhei never thought that friendship could be so dangerous. Ichimaru shows him just who belongs to who. Yaoi, violence, bloodplay.


**God, it's been so long since I've posted anything. Sorry about that; roleplaying is just so tempting, and life is coming between me and my freetime. Anyways, here's my newest story. Enjoy~**

**TItle: Possessions  
Pairing[s]: IchimaruXShuuhei, hinted GinKira, hinted RenShuu  
Rating: M, for yaoi, violence, and bloodplay.  
Description: Shuuhei never thought that friendship could be so dangerous. Ichimaru shows him just who belongs to who. **

Shuuhei allowed tired grey eyes to stare at his ceiling. His body was limp, clothes dishevealed. Everything about him seemed broken, as if he had lost all life within his limbs. A vacant sadness nestled into his gaze, a dull ache beating through his chest. Several ragged breaths escaped his throat, and yet he did not move; no, there was no way he would be able to, especially after the events that had transpired only one day prior.

So many evil, haunting events.

With a shaking hand, he lifted his hand to the gash in his chest. Delicate fingertips traced the wound, tiny flickers of pain overcoming his face. It was still oozing slightly, the white fabric of his shikahuso stained crimson. Several streaks stained his arms, face, and neck, where a second, shallower cut rested. This one hurt more then anything, mostly because it had been inflicted by someone dear to him.

Shuuhei lost count of how many hours, maybe even days, he had been lying there. His only indication of time even was the rising and falling of the moon outside; the injured brunette was supposed to be away on a mission with Kira.

And only he had returned in the darkness, presence entirely unknown by even Abarai. It was lonely, and so very haunting , lying there remembering everything he'd been forced to witness. With color draining from his face, he let his eyes slide shut.

Shuuhei turned wide eyes onto the man standing before him. Deadly silver glinted in the moonlight, both sword and hair. Pale, skeletal fingers extended towards his face, tangling sharply into his brunette locks. They yanked him up sharply, forcing him to look at slitted pupils and a narrow, mocking smirk.

He had been resting through the fear, pain, and trembling practices. Abarai and Kira came to visit him, but having them around offered little solace during the first week. By the second one, Kira had stopped coming altogether; Ichimaru had plans for him to join his division.

But Shuuhei wanted nothing to do with Abarai either; he was terrified, his right eye completely blind. And yet, the stubborn bastard never relented in his visits, no matter what was said or done to him. By the end of the week, the brunette had begun to accept hs friendship, even speaking to him on certain topics.

He deemed himself fit for a special project that would allow him into the ninth division. Shuuhei chose Kira to help him, as he was the one needing the most experiance out of their trio. It was on this mission that their fate was sealed.

Making his way through the forest on silent feet, the blonde not far behind, Shuuhei went through the list of things he'd need to do before the night was over. Fanning his hand to the left, he had Kira traverse in that direction, grey eyes sizing up the clearing before him. With a small nod to his friend, he hurried forwards, a dark shape rearing its head, the brunette guessing that they had found the hollow

Only it wasn't.

A sharp crack resounded in his ears, grey eyes barely catching Kira's form as he fell to the ground. Shuuhei's eyes briefly caught a shadow as it flashed by him, a fleck of pain grazing his mind before it exploded up his body. Something dug sharply into his shoulder, the force throwing him backwards a few steps. Eyes wide, he tried to figure out where the next attack would be aimed, but all he saw was milky darkness in his right eye.

His body was suddenly thrown against a tree, the scratching bark leaving small cuts along his arms as he fell to the ground. A surprised gasp left his throat, Shuuhei forcing himself up on weak arms; he needed to get to Kira and get them both away from the rapid attacker.

That loosely planned action was cut off, however, when he was suddenly forced back onto the ground. It took a moment to register the blade that had been shoved clean through his shoulder, but as his mind caught up with it, an ear-piercing scream tore from his throat. Being cut was one thing; getting stabbed was another.

Pain throbbed hotly through him, Shuuhei trembling as he raised a hand. His fingers touched the blade gingerly but he didn't get any further; they were forced behind his back, the disoriented boy failing to recognize the press of reiatsu and kido alike as it bound him.

"Hmm, ya look quite nice like that," a sulty voice said. Shuuhei let out a mix of a whimper and a growl, trying to open his grey eyes. They fluttered, the pain extending its claws over him until the blade was abruptly pulled out. He cried out, his body giving a small shudder.

"Does it hurt?" A mocking voice asked. The brunette didn't answer.

He heard footsteps as the pain turning into an aching throb. He watched in horror as Kira's body was tossed onto the ground before him, a thin cloud of dust rising around his form. Shock tunneled through him as he caught sight of his attacker; silver hair, slitted eyes, white haori.

Ichimaru Gin.

"W-why are you doing this?" Shuuhei managed, giving several pulls against his bindings. The taicho dropped onto the ground between the two injured students, watching the brunette with an eerie smile. "Cuz' Izuru is mine. 'M takin' 'im fer maself," the fox said cruelly. "W-what? Izuru's not property!"

"He's gonna be ma property, whether ya like it er not," Ichimaru said. A wicked smirk curled along those lips, a hand extendng to pet his head mockingly. "'M gonna show ya tha' he belongs ta meh, one way er another."

Ichimaru stood, Shuuhei growling at the man. "Don't you dare touch him!" He hissed, his struggling cut short as a few lashes of pain went through him. "Who said I was gonna touch 'im? I neva said tha.' Want meh to show ya?"

Those words sent a shudder of dread through him, and it only grew worse as Ichimaru went towards Kira. Shuuhei began struggling again, but all he did was prop the blonde up against the tree and bind him there. "He pr'bly won't wake up, but ya neva know," the silver-haired man said. The brunette felt relief at the fact that his friend wouldn't be touched, but he had no idea what was about to occur. The taicho rose again, walking towards Shuuhei until he was behind him, out of sight. Hairs rose on the back of his neck, his left eye searching frantically for movement.

Fingers touched his wound, his body tensing. "Yer right side is quite sensitive. Is tha' cuz' ah yer blind eye?" Shuuhei's body twitched, his eyes opening wide. "Don't touch me!" He said, but the anger was dissolving to panic as he began to realize what Ichimaru was going to do. A thin yet weighted body settled itself on his hips, a cold hand pressing down on the center of his back.

"Stap yer strugglin' er 'm gonna make ya hurt even more," that voice said above him. Shuuhei gasped as finger dug into the skin around his wound, serving to irratate the injury more and send spikes of pain spidering down his back. The brunette got the message, falling still and panting against the hard forest floor. "Hmm, guess I should make ya a bit more comfortable," Ichimaru said, and Shuuhei could only imagine the twisted glee along his face.

The body lifted, hands moving away from him. Soft rustles hit his ears, his form trembling in fear and pain. All of a sudden, his arms were jerked up harshly, Shuuhei crying out at the coiled pain. That barely lasted a few seconds, however, before he was tossed back to the cold ground, only there was thin cloth beneath him.

"Can't have ya gettin' too dirty," Ichimaru said, pressing him against his back rather than his stomach. It took several moments of panting before he could finally look at the taicho with one milky eye and one fearful one. The mix seemed to excite the man; his body language changed, turning menacing and impatient.

It was the moment Shuuhei had been dreading.

The fox dug his fingers into the hem of his pants, slipping them down to the center of his thighs. Cold air blew across his skin, making him shiver in both humiliation and cold. "S-stop this! D-don't look at me!" But whatever the brunette had to say fell on deaf ears; Ichimaru continued his actions, stripping Shuuhei down to nothing but his undergarmets and the thin yukata over his torso. A nail traced circles into his left thigh mockingly, slitted pupils raising to meet his own eye. The boy trembled, terror increasing through him; he wasn't ready for something like this, not right now.

"Yer tremblin'; I like it," Ichimaru said, trailing his fingers lovingly over the brunette's scarred cheek. Shuuhei watched in horror as the man pulled away his last shred of diginity, humiliation running through him. "No!" He said in a panicked voice, trying to close his legs. "Nuh uh, Hisagi-san~ Ya gotta show meh ever'thin' 'fore I even think 'bout lettin' ya go~" The voice was mocking, tone stating that Shuuhei was going no where anytime soon, no matter what happened. Harsh, bony hands forced his legs apart quite roughly. The boy let out a soft growl, but it sounded more like a desperate whine of protest, one that went unanswered.

Breaking him from his thoughts, Ichimaru dug his fingers into the cut on the front of his body. It wasn't a mere touch meant to silence him; no, it was meant to hurt. Shuuhei cried out raggedly at the touch, writhering as he attempted to get away. They lingered for a few moments longer, the brunette feeling several streams of hot then cold as blood ran from the wound.

"This should do," the fox's voice came, that hand pulling back. But even a moment of relief was denied from him as three fingers were suddenly shoved into his body. It sent new pain up his lithe form, Shuuhei arching in an attempt to get away from them. "T-that hurts! S-stop it!" The taicho gave him no such relief, instead thrusting them deeper into the virgin.

Never before had Hisagi Shuuhei felt pain like this.

Getting his face torn, his eye stolen from him . . . his friends cruelly taken away, body impaled upon a fellow officer's Zanpakuto . . . none of that compared to the pain emanating from his most private of areas and up his body. Whines escaped his throat, melding with each harsh pant he took.

Then they began to move, curling around inside of him. His breath caught in the back of his throat, Ichimaru delving them deeper until they brushed against something inside of him. Despite the pain of being spread open to a man, thin bolts of pleasure crawled quickly up his spine. "Ah, 'ere we are," the taicho said sweetly. Shuuhei's stomach dropped, but the pressure never relented against that wonderful spot inside of him. Horror spread through him as he found himself growing hard from the sensation.

But Ichimaru had no intention of preparing him for anything; he'd only meant to find the spot that would drive the boy insane with pleasure.

Maybe even get him to beg.

The man withdrew a bloody hand, Shuuhei letting his hips fall back against the ground in momentary relief. He was panting unevenly, watching the fox with a heavy-lidded, hazy grey eye."N-no . . . more. L-leave me . . . alone," he whimpered out. All of a sudden, the bony hand, drenched in crimson from the brunette's wound and entrance alike, raised up and began to draw along his stomach. His eyes widened, the left one just able to make out the writing being placed up him.

Kanji, distinctive red against his pale, sickly skin. _Pet. Slave. Property._

All were spelled out precisely, quickly, by Ichimaru's unnaturally still fingers. "Afta tanight, ya also belong ta meh." The words were innocent, but underneath the tone rested a malicious certainty that he could not escape. Words meant to push themselves out of his throat, but his mouth opened in a scream instead as Ichimaru's fingers scraped at his wound yet again.

It last mere seconds, but Shuuhei was already prepared to pass out from the night's events; he wanted nothing more than to be set free. Ichimaru sat back on his heels, the brunette watching in horror as the taicho released the painfully evident erection. The horror rose, and he struggled to move away from the man. But a thin hand grabbed onto his ankle, yanking forward as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll.

"I wouldn't be wigglin' ta much; I didn' prepare ya like a shoulda," the sadistic man said. Shuuhei whimpered, wanting to close his eyes. But he didn't; he wanted to be somewhat prepared for what he knew was going to happen. "P-please, don't do this," the virgin asked quietly, watching as Ichimaru spread the blood acquired from his wound over his own erection.

"Beggin' is nice, but I only listen ta it when it's beggin' fer me ta fuck 'em," the taicho said. And then he shifted forwards, thrusting hard enough to get past the tight ring of muscle. Shuuhei screamed.

Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes, his body arching as he tried to pull himself away from that terrible thing inside of him. _Not like this, anything but this!_ The brunette thought frantically, feeling fingers dig into his sides and force him back flat against the ground. "Hold still," Ichimaru hissed, forcing himself in as much as the body below him would allow.

His voice didn't seem to quiet; whether it was screaming or whining loudly in pain, Ichimaru took delight in it, until it grew annoying. The boy felt something forced into his mouth, coughing against his gag. His sobs grew harsher, tears streaming down his face through wet lashes. After a few minutes of this, the man inside of him spread his legs even wider and managed to press deep enough inside. Slitted eyes looked down to see blood seeping out around him.

His grin turned sadistic.

Without waiting for Shuuhei to stop sobbing or even adjust, he pulled himself halfway out, his thrust back dangerous and meant to be painful. And it was. Another muffled scream tore from the gagged boy's throat, whimpering pathetically. Ichimaru continued with this same pace until he grew bored of it, grabbing Shuuhei's thighs and lifting them so he could change his angle and speed.

The brunette actually moaned as the fox's angle shifted, that spot from before being made known. His screams turned to whines and whimpering moans, but his tears never ceased. It was humiliating, being fucked there on the very ground he had meant to become an officer of the Gotei-13 on. Ichimaru's thrusts grew dangerous and painfully deep, Shuuhei's head lolling in and out of conciousness.

After several more thrusts into him, a cold hand wrapped around his cock. A muffled sob left his throat at the stimulation, the taicho pumping his cock in tempered movements. "Ya feel so nice, Hisagi-san~ Seems ta meh like yer a virgin almost," his voice scathed against his skin, Shuuhei giving a final shudder as he released upon himself.

"Tsk, tsk, such a dirty lil' pet ya are," Ichimaru said. Those thrusts never quit. Shuuhei stared up at the sky with broken grey eyes, the right one milky, and the left one glistening with too many emotions to count. The last thing he saw was the fluttering of pale blue eyes and pale skin writhing as it fought to be freed.

Neither of them had spoken about what had occured that day. Shuuhei hadn't told Kira what had happened, what had _been_ happening since that day, not once. The blonde had awoken right as he faded into pained darkness, and Ichimaru had proceeded to fuck him as if no one were there.

Kira witnessed his humiliation and defeat.

Somehow, his friend had managed to drag him back to the academy, washing away the kanji on his stomach and backside along the way. No one questioned their story, and no one cared to learn more. But it went like that every single night, growing even worse when he became a member of division nine. The visits from Ichimaru gradually grew less and less, and they stopped altogether once Kira left division four and joined his own.

But Shuuhei had already been trained to desire the taicho's body and painful kinks.

The brunette stretched his eyes open yet again. His face looked gaunt and hollow, a ghostly comparison to how he used to look. His reiatsu sputtered, but it didn't leave him quite yet. Shuuhei thought about the night before. It had been well two months after the betrayal, and he and Kira- no, Izuru now- had been sent to investigate a place where several hollows had been spotted.

Ichimaru had been waiting for them.

He'd been forced to endure the same thing all over again, only this time, the taicho forced Izuru to participate. And when he had awoken, both he and the blonde were gone. The fox had stolen him.

And now, as he trembled upon the sheets, he touched the wound along his neck yet again. Izuru had inflicted it upon him without hesitation, following every order that Ichimaru had given him. A broken smile crept onto his features. "Kept your loyalty . . . to the very end . . . Izuru . . . Even if it wasn't . . . to me . . ."

As his grey eyes began to slide shut again, and his reiatsu sputtered out, he heard a door open. Abarai had come to save him.

The smile on his face never left, and Shuuhei allowed himself to go.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that angst up that way. ^^^^^ **

**Anyways, the concept behind the story was Gin's hatred towards Shuuhei, in which he forces Shuuhei into submission so he'll keep away from Izuru. It works, and then Shuuhei realizes that he has come to desire the one he too hates at the same time. It was fun to write, and I'll probably do something with this later on as well.**

**And no, I probably won't tell anyone if he died unless you message me. I'm thinking about continuing with this, but I'm not sure if I'll write a sequel. -shrug- Depends if anyone wants one.**

**R&R if you have the time~ Thanks. -Shuu**


End file.
